Destiny's Child
by My Solitude
Summary: There are always two paths on one road. It’s the path you choose that will change the outcome. The two paths may reconnect again, or they may be separate altogether. Which road will you have? Which road have you taken?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There are always two paths on one road. It's the path you choose that will change the outcome. The two paths may reconnect again, or they may be separate altogether. Which road will you have? Which road have you taken?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. I never had, and never will.**

------------

Luke was always a fragile boy. He was born through hard labor from his mother. Umbilical cords were wrapped around his neck, almost painfully so. It was a miracle he survived.

His brother, Asch, did not like him. He took away the attention, love, and care that was always directed towards him as an only child. Now Luke had a share of it. A large share, including worry and anxiety. Asch did not like this, so he turned a cold shoulder to his brother who should have died, he thought, who should have never been born.

Luke was a peculiar child. He wasn't the brightest child there was, but he also wasn't the thickest. He felt things, things that made him shy away from others. His mother worried that he would become a recluse, but his brother got even angrier at him than before. His father ignored him mostly nowadays, as if he didn't exist. It hurt. It hurt so badly for Luke, because he knew he was a failure, he was _weak_. But Luke couldn't help it. He didn't want to become emotionless. He didn't want to become a _nobody_, to not be able to feel anymore. It was the scariest thought he ever had.

It hurt him to hurt others, but he knew that he would hurt them even more if he couldn't feel anything. He just _knew_ it. But then, he thought, was that really true? If he couldn't feel anything anymore, wouldn't that make everyone happy? Wouldn't they be glad that they wouldn't have to deal with him? He knew that they truly did not care for him, and he felt something squeeze at his heart. It was their job. He was just a _job_ for them. A 'mission accomplished' when they didn't have to watch over him anymore, and then they would leave and whisper very loudly as if no one was around. _That boy... Ungrateful he is! To worry his mother so much! Why, I'd--_ and then their whispering lowered, but Luke still heard the rest all the same.

Everyone was the same. It was just a different face on the same person. He was a burden to them, someone they took care of only because they were required to, not because they wanted to. He felt something squeeze at his heart again. He wondered if he was going to die? Would they bury him? Why was he dying anyway? _Because he was weak._ He knew it, everyone knew it, and he was going to die.

He was going to die, all because he felt things. He was abnormal. An unnatural freak of nature. He should have never survived that night. The night where everyone was unnaturally cruel to him, except his mother. His beautiful and sweet mother who loved him even when everyone else, even his own family, hated his existence. He saw it now. The future was terribly bleak for him, and only destruction lied in its wake.

But Luke knew, as he always did, that he was luckier than others who were the same as him. After all, he couldn't have been the only abnormal child out in the world. If he was, then he would just be the first of many. He had a wealthy background, and even if he was hated, he was still a fon Fabre. He was still the King's nephew.

Luke hesitated in his thoughts. Did he want to become a nobody? Or did he want to die? Tomorrow, he thought. He'll decide tomorrow. Fate was not with him, as it always wasn't. The very next day was the day that would change the world, just like the day when Luke was never supposed to have been born. Fate had intended for him to have been a stillborn.

That very next day...was a day that Fate would regret forever. Just like light and dark, Life and Death, Fate and Destiny held different views. Fate was adamant that her subjects lived through whatever she said they would. Destiny, however, thought that, as every being, human or not, had their own feelings, just like them, her subjects would be able to choose their path.

Destiny found her Chosen One in the little boy who should have never lived. She knew that she would have never noticed him if he were any other boy, but she knew this one was different. This one would change the world. He played a big part in it, she could feel. Destiny also knew that she would have never known he existed, since she couldn't feel his life force, if it weren't for Fate throwing a fit and screaming that the boy should have died.

What made her even more interested was the effort she saw Fate using when trying to make a _baby,_ of all things, die. He didn't. So Fate threw an even bigger fit. She made sure that the boy would die soon, and it seemed he was going to. After all, with everyone, even if they didn't know it, forced to hate the boy and made to feel as if it were their own feelings, how would the boy survive through that? She knew that unless he decided to throw away all his emotions, he would die from being directed such strong emotions at.

So, with surprise, she saw a black string that was starting to fade quiver. Destiny wouldn't have even noticed it had she not looked upon it the moment she had. It was the boy's. She thought he would have died as Fate was making sure that he would keep his emotions. She smiled. There was a chance after all. This little boy should have been her child. He kept living, even when he was to die on this very day. Had those humans not take him when they did, he surely would have become Fate's child, albeit, an ignored child, which made her frown.

Fate was always the spoiled one. She was jealous of Destiny, although Destiny did not know why. Fate got everything she has ever wanted with no complaints from her creator. Destiny never got anything. It was Destiny's creator's belief that she should earn what she wanted, work for it, and enjoy what she did have. Destiny was grateful for such guidance from her creator. Although she was jealous of Fate whenever Fater got what she wanted on a golden platter, Destiny knew that she was the happier one. Fate's creator may have thought that material things would keep Fate happy, but not disciplining her made Fate the way she was now. Destiny thought wistfully of the friendship they could have had.

But that was all in the past now.

------------

**Author's Note: So? What do think? This is my first Tales of the Abyss fanfiction. I was thinking of ending it like this. You know, like a one-shot? But then, I also want to continue it. Review if you want this continued. If not, I might just continue it anyways, so I'll keep it as incomplete. If anyone reads this, wow. I'm saying this now since there doesn't seem to be much fics in the Tales of the Abyss. Well, pertaining to Luke, anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: There are always two paths on one road. It's the path you choose that will change the outcome. The two paths may reconnect again, or they may be separate altogether. Which road will you have? Which road have you taken?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. I never had, and never will.**

------------

_Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah._

_**-I have to get away!-**_

_Hah. Hah. Hah._

_**-Why? Why are they doing this to me?-**_

_Hah. Hah. Hah._

_**-No! I-I have to move! Move!-**_

_Hah- hah-_

_**-MOVE!-**_

Luke gasped awake. He shivered. It wasn't true, he thought. They didn't want him dead. His mother wouldn't allow that, would she? He shivered again.

Wherever he was, it was very dark. Luke was petrified. He never did like the dark. A lot of bad things happened when it was dark and he wasn't in bed. What if his father saw him? No. His father wasn't here. He never was. No! No, no, no! He shouldn't think like that! His father would save him, he would! He promised!

Yes, Father promised he would. He never broke his promises, ever. But...no, he shouldn't think of it. It wasn't true! They didn't want him dead. They didn't _want_ him dead. It was all just lies to make him doubt. Yeah, all just lies.

_Click clack, click clack._

Luke flinched. He thought he was alone. What were they going to do? He thought he'd lost them. But if he did, who was coming towards him? Actually, _what_ was it?

_Click clack, click clack._

What was he doing here? Why wasn't he moving?

_Click clack, click clack._

Luke slowly stood from his sitting position. He spread his hands like wings and felt the air around him like a blind person. There was nothing contacting with his skin. He slowly, slowly toed his way away from the footsteps. The stone floors were a reassurance to his balance.

Cold air rushed in suddenly from Luke's right. Startled, he yelped. He covered his mouth in horror. Panicking, he blindly ran towards his left, hands still feeling the air around him. The noise he made while running echoed loudly. Whoever who was following him continued walking in a steady pace.

_Click clack, click clack._

He though he heard a low snarling sound coming in front of him. It steadily grew louder until he realized that it wasn't his imagination. An orange monster who looked like a tiger except for its leaner face and extra colored fur was blocking his way. Luke trembled in fear. His body shook so much he was afraid he would fall and get attacked.

Was this how he was going to die? He thought it was a sad way to go. He still had many years left to live. Over half of them weren't even in use yet! He wondered if he was going to be eaten? Would his mother cry for him? Would his father and brother? Would they even notice he was gone?

A hand touched his face. He startled. His hand was wet. Was he crying? Why? Why now?

The monster snarled angrily at him, its saliva dripping as it calmed to a low growl.

_Click clack._

Luke jumped as he forgot about the person following him. Seized by terror, rational thought fled him as he ran headfirst towards the monster. In a move that he would later ponder over, he feinted to the right before quickly turning towards the left and sprinting full pelt. He felt unnaturally light. Dare he say, as light as a feather? The wind behind him seemed to _blow_ him forward. It _aided_ him, caressing his hair as it passed him by. If Luke wasn't so terrified, he would have enjoyed the wind. Alas, it only spooked him more.

_Whoosh~_

"_My~ childe~"_

W-What was that noise? Was he starting to hear things now?

"_Listen~ to~ Heed my~"_

Luke's lungs were burning. His legs felt like jelly. It hurt to move. He couldn't get enough air. He couldn't breath. It was straining his eyes to see in the dark, but now his eyes couldn't see anything at all.

"_Listen~ Voice~"_

A golden glow encased Luke. He wondered if his eyes were deceiving him? Looking up from the ground, he saw that he was about to crash into a wall. Before he could halt, or even blink, he vanished in glowing pyre flies. The last of him was an agonizing screech of pain that rocked the whole of Eldrant.

_Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah._

_**-I have to get away!-**_

_Hah. Hah. Hah._

_**-Why? Why are they doing this to me?-**_

_Hah. Hah. Hah._

_**-No! I-I have to move! Move!-**_

_Hah- hah-_

_**-MOVE!-**_

Luke screeched. Pain filled all parts of his body. It was hard to breath, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, and he couldn't feel anything but pain. It was like he was being burned alive with pin needles poked through each and every part of him. Ice so cold flew through him before he was burned again. Over and over again. His skin felt like it was bubbling over. He could feel his bones crack and mend, again and again.

If this was death, Luke didn't like it. Maybe he went to Hell, even though he didn't believe in it? Maybe this was his punishment for being born? The Score of Lorelei didn't predetermine his birth. He heard the servants whisper when they thought he couldn't hear that his mother was supposed to have birthed a dead child. He couldn't imagine how painful that must have been for his mother. For her to have known that she wouldn't have another child because it was suppose to be dead.

But he didn't die. He was unnatural. Everything about him was never supposed to have happened. And now he was probably in the seventh chamber of Hell for those who were punished. Though, to be honest with himself, he didn't think being born _alive_ deserved being punished this brutally.

Life really wasn't for him. Maybe this punishment was why he was told to have died during birth, hmm?

Thinking aside, Luke screamed his throat raw. His skin was popping and regrowing, turning black and slipping off his muscles before growing again. His bones started breaking grotesquely as his sight was granted to him again. The horror he felt would forever stay with him as he viewed his still-breaking body. Strangely, but gratefully, his head remained unscathed.

------------

**Author's Note: So? How'd it go? I wasn't sure if the world was called Eldrant or Auldrant, so you'll have to forgive me for this error. I realized as I remembered about the Score that it didn't exactly fit in with the whole 'Fate' and 'Destiny' thing I had going. If you want to know more about Fate and Destiny, sorry, but I don't think they'll show, much. Tell me if you don't like this story anymore 'cause I just realized while typing this chapter that I had no idea where to go from the first chapter. Oh yeah, and tell me if I have any mistakes since I just typed this without actually looking to edit it.**


End file.
